The positives
by presidentevil51
Summary: After yet another failed mission, everyone is feeling rather upset and start questioning their ability to protect innocent lives. Lucio, fed up with everyone beating themselves up decides to try and cheer them up. Things get deeper than he was expecting. Just a fun little one-shot I decided to write. Rated T just to be safe.


Hey, so this was just a little idea that came to me while I was bored one day.

I liked the idea so decided to write this.

It's not the best ever but I tried my best and tried to keep all the characters as normal as possible.

Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Lucio glanced around the airship, taking in the fallen expressions of his teammates. They had failed yet another mission. Lucio was getting annoyed with his friends, and he rarely got annoyed.

Every single mission they gone on someone always found something to be upset over, no matter how well they had all done and the fact they had all tried their best someone always came back from a mission with something to be sad over.

Lucio put on his headphones and put some music on, trying to pass the time until they get back to Watchpoint Gibraltar. He watched as Angela tended to a wound Hanzo had received trying to protect a group of civilians. Angela's back was too him so he couldn't see her face but he knew the doctor well enough to know that she's very upset at the moment. Lena sat nearby, probably having the saddest expression he's ever seen on her, a direct contrast to her usually bubbly personality. It honestly made Lucio sad just looking at her.

He next looked over at Reinhardt, the large man had the most injuries out of them all, consequences of throwing himself into bad situations to save civilian lives where he couldn't stop the incoming barrage of bullets, rockets and grenades. The large man still had his helmet on so he couldn't quite see what expression he wore but the crusaders shoulders were slumped more than usual.

Next was Fareeha, while her face was mostly held neutral there was a slight frown on her lips and a glint to her eyes that showed her sadness.

Lucio knew full well what they were all feeling. They had been tasked with stopping Talon from seizing Doomfists gauntlet in Numbani. Not only had they failed spectacularly but they also failed to save thousands of innocent lives. Lucio as well as the others felt as though they had failed in their job of being heroes. While Lucio didn't fully blame them for it he was rather irritated that everyone was so hung up on the negative parts of the mission.

Lucio smirked as he got an idea. He unplugged his headphones and played one of his own songs " _We move together as one"_ It was basically a tradition that Lucio play this song before and after missions. When he first joined Overwatch and would play this everyone got confused but figured it was just the DJ being a DJ. But after he explained to everyone that he made the song to help got everyone inspired and prepared for a mission they started requesting he play it more often, the song, like the ones he played during battle had an effect on those around him. This one however seemed to reassure everyone that they we surrounded by their friends and comrades, that they were surrounded by their family. It always made everyone feel calm and more relaxed.

He smiled when he noticed everyone perk up ever so slightly. The downwards tilt to Fareeha's lips was gone, Lena sat up a little straighter, Reinhardt stood firmer, Angela started working a bit faster and Hanzo stopped glaring at the floor as much.

Lucio got up and skated over to Fareeha, patting her on the shoulder. "Nice work saving those school kids Far, and thanks for the save when that guy almost took me out" He said as he passed her by, using the nickname she disliked.

He next skated up to Reinhardt "hey big guy, nice work catching that wall, that must have weighed three tons at least, bet that group of civilians were thankful for the rescue" He said and skated off, heading towards Lena.

"Man, you must have saved my ass like fifteen times during that mission, thanks Lena. Oh and, when you threw yourself in harms way to save that little girl? Hella cool" He once again skated off.

"Thanks for the heals Angie, always appreciated when you pull my ass off the ground. I'm sure the civilians you saved are just as grateful" He patted her back softly then turned to Hanzo.

"And man, Hanzo you made some killer shots out there. It's a good thing you disobeyed Fareeha's orders and circled back behind us otherwise we'd all be dead. We got you to thank for that" Lucio smiled at the archer and skated back over to his seat.

He glanced around each of his friends, smiling when he sees a slight smile on each of their faces, glad he managed to get their minds onto some of the more positive parts of that mission.

"That's what I like to see" He said, Angela quirked a brow at him, she had been passing by to treat Fareeha's wounds when she heard his whisper.

"What do you like to see?" She inquired.

Lucio looked up, not noticing Angela had been so close by and not realising she had heard what he meant to keep to himself.

"Ohh uhhhh" Lucio quickly wondered if he should tell her about the little plan he had just enacted. Figuring it wouldn't cause any harm he decided to tell her "Well, you all just looked so glum I figured you were all depressed over the mission so I decided to try and cheer you all up" He said, causing Angela to frown slightly.

"Can you blame us? We lost a lot of lives today" Angela saddened further.

Lucio groaned in frustration, catching everyone's attention "Come on guys. You're all too hung up on the bad parts of the mission" He turned to Farreha "You saved dozens if not several hundred people today, sure a poor decision you made may have injured about eleven innocents but you saved more than ten times that amount from any kind of harm. So why are you so upset about those eleven people who are still alive and just injured?" Before she could reply he turned to Lena.

"Lena, once again you saved a huge amount of innocent lives from being lost and you saved all of our lives dozens of times. Yet you're probably hung up on that one little girl you weren't quite able to save, right?" He once again didn't wait for an answer and turned to Hanzo.

"Hanzo, you're just angry that you failed to stop that one guy from blowing up that store-" Hanzo cut him off.

"There was a large group of civilians in there and what did I do? I missed. That one mistimed arrow had cost all of those people their lives" Hanzo spat, anger at himself rising inside him again.

"Ohh yea? And what about the fact you took several bullets for another group of civilians and that you picked off several snipers who were specifically aiming at civilians. Not to mention all of us here owe you thanks, you saved our asses from that truck that was filled with explosives. If it wasn't for you disobeying Fareeha then none of us would be here" He turned to Reinhardt who had taken his helmet off at somepoint.

"And you big guy. You, as usual threw yourself recklessly into all sorts of danger to protect civilians. You're the most beat up I've ever seen you. And I beat you're just upset about the general idea that innocent lives were lost today" He finally turned to Angela, who was standing with a slightly shocked expression. Never had she seen Lucio so aggravated.

Lucio's tone became gentler as he addressed the Docter. "And you Doc, you saved hundreds. You did your best to save so many people and you got me and the others back up onto our feet even when we wanted nothing more than to curl up and give in. Stop beating yourself up over those people you couldn't help and instead think of the lives you did save" Lucio turned back to address everyone at the same time, the same gentle tone in his voice.

"You guys gotta stop beating yourselves up over the mistakes you made or the people you couldn't save. Sure, we're heroes and it's our job to protect the innocent. But first and foremost, we're human. We're gonna make mistakes, we're gonna mess up" He looked at Hanzo "There'll be times we miss our target" He turned to Fareeha "There'll be times we make poor decisions" He turned to Lena "And there's gonna be times we just can't accomplish something we want to" He once again turned to face everyone "We lost thousands of lives today. But we also saved tens of thousands of other lives. We failed to stop Talon getting the gauntlet but we did our absolute best to stop them. That's all we can do in the end. Do our best" He moved his gaze to stare at the floor.

He turned around and turned up the volume of the song he had left on repeat "A hero isn't defined by the amount of lives they save" He started and turned back to face everyone "A hero is defined by their drive and determination to make the world a safer place. No matter what anyone says, It's not our job to protect the people. It's our job to make the world a better place _for_ the people. Sure, we can't call ourselves heroes if we sit back and watch innocent people be hurt, we save who we can when we can. But if you define a hero as someone who " _Protects the innocent and saves the weak_ " then all you're doing is setting yourself up for disappointment" Fareeha was the first to speak up.

"I'm fairly certain " _Protects the innocent and saves the weak"_ Is the common definition of a hero" Comes Fareeha's accented voice, annoyance laced in her voice.

"Then whoever came up with that definition is an idiot" He started before sighing and continuing "What would happen if during everyone mission all we concentrated on was protecting people?" He paused for a second and took in the confused glances of his friends "We'd lose to Talon. Every. Time" He paused after each word, to emphasise his point. "Then Talon would just continue to run free and hurt more innocents. Against an organisation like Talon we can't afford to save everyone. We save who we can when we can. Cause if we do more than that then Talon will get away which in the long run means we lose even more innocent people. Like I said, it's not our job to save the people, our job is making the world safer _for_ the people" Lucio finished speaking and let what he said sink in. He always considered himself to be somewhat of a realist, despite the truth usually hurting.

Mercy approached him and he turned to her, a shocked expression forming when she planted a chaste kiss to him cheek. She pulled back and Lucio frowned at the tears in her eyes. Hey Angie, what's up?" He asked, concern evident in his voice.

"That was very pleasant to hear Lucio, even with how blunt and cruel it may have sounded, I needed to hear it. Ich Danke Ihnen" She said, while Lucio wasn't good with German he knew she said something along the lines of " _I'm grateful"_ or " _I thank you"_ it was something along those lines anyway.

The airship landed not long after. As she passed him by, Lena gave Lucio a quick hug and a thank you, already in a happier mood than before. Reinhardt slapped him on the back as he passed him by, bellowing out a loud laugh. Lucio rubbed his back where the big guy hit but knew it was one of the ways Reinhardt says thank you.

Fareeha and Hanzo both approached him and gave him their thanks. Both far more serious. Lucio smiled, glad that he seemed to help them all in some way. He's sure Fareeha disagrees with his whole spiel about what it means to be a hero but he didn't blame her.

Glancing back at the airship he spotted Angela, seemingly get medical equipment packed away. He skated back over to her and spoke up.

"Need some help Doc?" He questioned, chuckling to himself when Mercy jumped in shock.

"Scheiße Lucio, schleich mich nicht so an mich" She exclaimed, a hand on her chest.

"English please Doc" He said, a smile plastered on his face.

"I said you shouldn't sneak up on me like that" She reiterated, this time in English.

"Sorry, I promise I didn't mean to scare you. Was just wonderin' if you wanted a hand with carrying this stuff?" He questioned.

He received a nod and a sincere smile in response "Thank you Lucio, that would be very appreciated"

"Hey, I'm just happy to help"

* * *

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
